memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Leeta (mirror)
:For the dark mirror universe counterpart, see Leeta (DMU). :For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, see Leeta (AMU). |Gender=Female |Birthplace= |Died=2378 (novels) |Temporal Displacement=M.U. 2378-2408 |Affiliation=Terran Rebellion (novels), Terran Empire (STO) |Marital Status=Married |Spouse(s)= |Occupation=Resistance fighter |PrevAssign=CO, (STO) |Assign=CO, (STO) |FinalAssign= (novels) |Rank=Admiral |Insignia= |Office=Imperial administrator |HomeMemberState=Bajor sector |altimage= |altcaption=Captain Leeta in 2409 }} In the mirror universe, Leeta was a female active in the 24th and 25th centuries. Biography Leeta was a member of the Terran Rebellion during the 2370s decade. In the year 2375, she was stationed on . instructed her to "debrief" , following the Terran Rebellion's defeat of Regent , which Leeta apparently took literally. When the Rom of the primary universe told her "we're married!", she gave him a disgusted look and sneered, "I don't think so...!". Like Ezri and Intendant , Leeta seemed to prefer female companionship, and she displayed an attraction to Ezri. ( ) Pocket Books timeline In one permutation of the mirror universe, Leeta married Ezri in late 2375, although the couple waited some time before announcing their marriage. (DS9 - Mirror Universe novel: Saturn's Children) Leeta occasionally referred to Ezri by the affectionate nickname "Zee". (DS9 novel: The Soul Key) Unlike her primary universe counterpart, Leeta did not grow up in an orphanage. She knew both of her parents, who routinely called her and attempted to persuade her to return to . She always turned them down, saying that the Rebellion needed her. Her father was a member of the Chamber of Ministers and was concerned that Leeta's activities in the rebellion would severely affect his chances of re-election. (DS9 - Mirror Universe novel: Saturn's Children) In January 2377, Smiley sent the under Leeta's command to negotiate with the in an attempt to create a pact against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Leeta was able to convince the Talarians to aid the Rebellion and led his people in a battle with the Alliance at . During the battle, Leeta briefly conversed with her wife's primary universe counterpart, Lieutenant Ezri Dax aboard the , which had crossed over from that universe via the Bajoran wormhole. She wondered whether that Ezri was married to her own primary universe counterpart. (DS9 novel: The Soul Key) In 2378, Leeta was one of the many casualties of the Memory Omega led attack on the SoHcha shipyards. Her death threw Ezri into a deep state of depression which lasted for several weeks. After the victory of the Terran Rebellion later that year, O'Brien mourned Leeta's death. (ST - Mirror Universe novel: Rise Like Lions) ''Online'' timeline Leeta in 2410]] In another permutation of the mirror universe, the Terran Rebellion reestablished the Terran Empire and reoccupied Bajor. By 2409, Leeta, now a captain in the Imperial Starfleet, was placed in command of Terran forces in Bajor sector and the starship . She was contacted by Gul Kardek, a senior member of the primary universe's True Way, about a possible alliance. (STO - "Cardassian Struggle" mission: "Spoils of War") A starship from the primary universe discovered the True Way's portal into the mirror universe while attempting to recover the . While trying to return it to the mirror universe and recover the version belonging to the primary universe, they were intercepted in the Badlands by Leeta's fleet, but destroyed her escorts and forced the Fortuna into retreat. Arriving on Bajor, the primary universe crew was again accosted by Imperial ground forces led by Leeta, as well as Kardek, who turned out to be a changeling, but drove her off and captured Kardek before being returned to the primary universe by the Prophets. (STO - "Cardassian Struggle" missions: "Spoils of War", "Jabberwocky") In 2410, Leeta, now promoted to admiral, led a Terran invasion of the primary universe after the Iconian War. The Terrans brought the entire Terok Nor station into the primary universe to attack Deep Space 9, but a determined Alpha Quadrant Alliance counterattack ended in the defeat of her forces, while Alliance boarding parties penetrated Terok Nor and destroyed the technology used to transport the station. (STO - "Future Proof" missions: "Counterpoint", "Assault on Terok Nor") After Leeta betrayed the Emperor and was believed to have been killed, her ship, the Enterprise-F, was reassigned to Val Shon. (STO short story: "Black Mirror") Memory Gamma continuity New Terran Empire In 2385, Leeta joined the New Terran Empire and served on the as chief engineer under Admiral . Leeta was ordered by Empress to become a Captain's woman to Typhuss. Hoshi told Leeta that Typhuss loves her. Leeta aslo served as a Captain's woman to Typhuss, providing companionship and sexual services to Typhuss. In 2408 Leeta was exiled from the Empire by Empress Hoshi Sato. (Typhuss999 storyline) Rejoining the Terran Rebellion After the deposement of Empress Hoshi Sato VII in 2407, Leeta rejoined the Terran Rebellion in 2408 she was allowed to join the Rebellion because Leeta was exiled from the New Terran Empire by Empress Hoshi Sato. (Typhuss999 storyline) Connections Category:Bajorans Category:Mirror universe Category:Terran Rebellion members Category:Defiant (mirror) personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet captains Category:Imperial Starfleet admirals